I Don't Need You (Or Do I?)
by moldypeaches
Summary: Jack left the Xiaolin scene and chase is determined to find out why, but what he finds out is not what he was expecting. CHACK rated M just in case
1. extended summary

**I Don't Need You (Or Do I?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters nor do I make profit by writing these fanfics**

**Warnings: Language, Homosexuality, Implications of sexual situations, etc.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Jack left the Xiaolin scene just about a week ago, Chase knew this because one: Jack wasn't coming to showdowns and two: Jack had sent Chase all his leftover Shen gong wu. Chase, at first, didn't really mind Spicer leaving. But he was curious...why would Jack leave? Of course in the past Chase thought that there maybe was potential in the young genius, but after getting to know the boy he had simply written of Spicer as a pest. But over the years (Jack was now around 18) Jack became quite the young man and used his mind in far better ways than some foolish robots that can get destroyed so easily, while also gaining some actual common-sense.

So then when Jack Spicer left, Chase wondered why he did so?

He was even thinking of giving Jack a real place of apprenticeship!

Chase's curiosity got the better of him and he left to go to Spicer's house, and what he saw was not expected at all…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**A/N: okay, so….making another chack fic!**

**the other one was kinda dumb so i left it alone.**

**but this one i feel a little more confidence in!**

**but yeah this is just sort of a preview to get the story going, i will continue it **

**i write pretty fast, its just that i lack the will to keep making new ideas for that particular story so sorry if im frustrating people cause i won't continue writing something**


	2. chapter 1

**I Don't Need You (Or Do I?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters nor do I make profit by writing these fanfics**

**Warnings: Language, Homosexuality, Implications of sexual situations, etc.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Jack?" Chase breathed.

Jack was curled in on himself leaning on the wall. Half his face was wrapped in bandages and so were his arms, parts of his legs and all around his torso. The boy was clutching an empty wine bottle and was in a light sleep.

"Jack." Chase said a little more sternly, trying to get the goths attention.

Chase slowly started walking towards him and kneeled down to Jack's level, telling by his breath he had definitely been drinking, and probably was drunk.

"Jack." Chase said a little more softly, softly nudging his shoulder.

Suddenly Jack's eyes went wide and he started to scream. Chase grabbed his arms so Jack wouldn't break the bottle and hurt himself.

"JACK! SPICER! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Chase yelled.

Jack was silent for a moment, looking straight ahead and then he whimpered slightly and started to calm down, breathing harshly, eye starting to close. Chase felt Jack's head fall onto his shoulder with a slight clunk.

What the hell happened to Jack?

Chase gently picked Jack up and teleported to his citadel. He dismissed his cats about the new houseguest and walked to a spare bedroom, setting Jack down onto the bed. He would get his questions answered when Jack wakes up, for now he would let him rest.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Jack woke up a couple of hours later, in a strange space…he could've sworn he fell asleep in his lab.

This was not his lab.

Jack stood up from the bed ignoring the tingle of pain throughout his body, already used to it because of the week he had. He walked closer to the door when realization hit him. This room was really fucking fancy, Jack thought, who the hell kidnapped him now? Jack adjusted his tank top and shorts since they were jostled by sleep, and opened the door. He stuck his head out to look around and when the coast was clear, stepped out of the room. Damn did his head hurt, he shouldn't have drunk that much yesterday.

"Jack, I see you're awake." He heard a dark silky voice behind him.

Jack froze.

This was fucking Chase Young's house.

_shit._

Jack slowly turned his head to see Chase walking closer.

"Uh...hey, chase. What's up?" Jack stuttered.

Chase smirked. "'What's up?', I should be the one asking you that, it seems you had a drunken break-down when I came to visit you."

Jack gaped.

_Fuck. This is gonna suck soooooo much, great just what I need. _Jack thought.

"Um...yeah..sorry about that, well since i'm awake, i'll get out of your hair!" Jack shakily replied starting to walk away.

"I'm not letting you leave here, Spicer, until I get some answers."

Jack nervously chuckled, still walking away.

Chase's brows furrowed and grabbed the part of Spicer's arm that wasn't bandaged, and Jack visibly tensed and went completely still. Chase raised an eyebrow at this.

"Jack, are you alrig-"

"Don't touch me." Jack said, hiding his face.

"What?" Chase asked.

Jack started frantically trying to push Chase's hand off his arm, as if he didn't know who he was talking to.

"Don't touch me, Don't touch me!" Jack was starting to yell, trying to pull Chase off like a wild animal, complete terror in his eyes. Chase was curious, who struck such terror in Jack?

Chase let go of Jack's arm and Jack fell onto the ground on the brink of tears, breathing heavily, hands on his head trying to calm himself down. Chase kneeled down next to Jack, looking intently at the boy.

"Jack, what happened to you?" Chase softly questioned, so not to scare the boy.

Jack's breath started evening and looked over to Chase, still closed in on himself.

"N-no, I don't wanna, I don't wanna talk about it." Jack was now starting to cry, if only a little.

Chase simply stared, watching the scene play out in front of him.

"Why. Would. You even want to know?" Jack stuttered. "It's not like. You like me. Or anything?"

"You're much less annoying then when you were a child, Jack." Chase replied. "Before you left, I was even planning on taking you on as an apprentice. You've grown up to be quite the young man, Jack and I am interested."

"Is. That. So." Jack was starting to calm down but his speech was still slightly broken.

"Yes." Chase answered.

"Well. Ain't that just dandy." Jack said. "Too bad. That even if I wasn't in this condition. I wouldn't want to be your apprentice." Jack the smiled.

"What do you mean?" Chase was surprised. Hadn't Jack always wanted the position?

"It's a waste of time. That idiot thing was such a facade. I was just trying to act like an idiot so people wouldn't try and kill me. But it's a waste of time, so I grew some balls and actually showed my genius." Jack then chuckled. "Damn, that sounds so conceited."

"So you never truly were a senseless moron?" Chase asked.

"Well, yeah. If I act like an idiot, people won't waste their time with me and won't bother me. If they knew how smart I really am then they would try and take advantage of me, and it's such a bother." Jack was now much more relaxed.

Chase thought for a moment.

Jack was actually a genius. This whole thing was a complete facade. Jack was never an idiot. But, Chase thought, does that mean that the boy's adoration for him was also fake?

"Jack?"

"Hm." Jack answered, back to himself.

"What's your IQ?"

"Ummmm" Jack thought for a moment…

"Its 342." Jack answered.

Thats when Chase's jaw dropped.

342.

342?

342?!

"Are you serious?" Chase asked, much more himself.

"Uh..yep! It was that number the last time I checked, which was about a year ago."

Chase took a moment to think.

"Spicer?"

"What is it?"

"When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I'm planning on never, but...since you're kinda pushin' it, I don't think that plan will work out."

"What about your face?"

"what about my face?"

"Right now, are you willing to show me what your injuries look like?"

Jack gave him a look.

"Ummm" He was really thinking about the pros and cons of this. "I...guess…."

Chase was about to say something when Jack interrupted.

"But you don't get to touch me, cause' you can see how that turns out."

Chase hmed. "Fine."

"Thanks."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

They had teleported to the medic room, so not to cause any unnecessary pain for Jack. When they got there Jack just took of his shirt and took off his bandages. Of course he didn't take of his pants he just told Chase that there were cuts on his upper thighs that he wasn't comfortable showing, Chase understood.

When Chase saw the cuts, bruises and wounds (still healing so they weren't scars yet) even he was surprised. there were deep gashes on his arms, big dark bruises and many small nicks all over his ribs and chest. But the thing that was most surprising was Jack's face. The part of his face where he usually has the black hook were burns all over his left cheek and two deep cuts on his eye. Before he could look even more closely Jack quickly covered everything back up with clean bandages.

"Jack, I will find out what happened to you."

Jack looked up at him solemnly

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Can I go sleep now?"

"Of course."

They then walked back to the spare bedroom so Jack could rest and Chase could think about all that's happened.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**A/N: Okay! so this was a long chapter! yay! i feel like it's little fast paced. but whatever. anyway, im not desperate for suggestions on how to continue the story but if you have any ideas, message me!**


	3. chapter 2

**I Don't Need You (Or Do I?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters nor do I make profit by writing these fanfics**

**Warnings: Language, Homosexuality, Implications of sexual situations, etc.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Over the last couple weeks Jack had been staying with Chase, he had been healing quite nicely. Of course there would be severe scarring, but none the less. Chase had also noticed that over time Jack wouldn't really speak anymore, sometimes not even when spoken to, the only good news was that Jack had finally gotten kind of used to physical contact, just holds and light touches, but the were getting there.

Chase actually felt real concern for the boy.

Real, gut wrenching concern, Chase was almost frightened on how much he actually cared...

_almost._

He could see that Jack was fighting a battle with himself, he could see it in his eyes. Sometimes Chase would hear laughter late at night coming from Jack's room, the first time he went in he just Jack in the corner, rocking back and forth, laughing and mumbling,

"_It's alright….i'll be fine...everything will be okay."_

The first time had surprised Chase, but he helped him back into bed anyway, and Jack would just stare at him with wide, almost foggy eyes, as if trying to ask him something.

This was not the boy he knew,

this was not the man he had met.

The real Jack was trapped inside himself. _It was probably quite frightening for him_, Chase thought from time to time.

Spicer still hadn't quite explained anything about the incident that had happened to him.

Focus on the word quite.

He had obviously been sexually assaulted, by the way he reacted to touches and the way he moved. Chase could see the slight differences in everything the boy did, including talking, and even sleeping.

Jack talked in his sleep, usually.

Every now and then Chase would hear tidbits of what happened to Jack, but it was mostly pleading and asking why. One day Chase decided to figure out what happened to Jack, whether Jack wanted him to or not.

After Spicer had gone off to bed, Chase had re-read the spell he was going to use. The spell could let the caster peer into someones memory's while the someone was walked to Jack's room and gently sat on the bed. He had found out that the goth was quite the heavy sleeper, so he most likely wouldn't be interrupted. Chase then placed his pointer finger and middle finger onto the middle of Jack's forehead, he then recited the spell.

"_Hehehe, wake up sunshine, nap times over!" A man chuckled._

"_Yeah, come on! it's time to show those pretty little eyes of yours!" Another man haughtily added._

_Jack slowly started to open his eyes, still tired from the fake fatigue._

_Drugged._

_Jack's brain slowly thought, starting to feel the ropes around his wrists and ankles._

"_The fuck did you…" Jack slowly started._

"_Awe, kiddy still tired?" A deep voiced man said._

_Suddenly a bulky man in a suit kneeled down to the tired boy to get his attention._

"_Alright kid, listen." The man said in a sharper tone._

"_We here, are holdin' you for ransom, and you're gonna cooperate, unless you want unimaginable pain and a shitty ass death."_

_This guy really likes to hear his own voice, Jack thought._

"_Psshhh." Jack replied, "How are you going to hold me for ransom when my parents, y'know the people who have the money, don't even give a shit about me."_

"_Oh? They don't care? Well then, we'll just have to snag another rich kid!" The man started, "But first...let's have some fun with this one…"_

_Jack was now terrified._

_+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._

Raped.

Beaten.

Tortured.

Just a few things that had happened to Jack, but the worst of it was probably right before the cops had finally torn down the place.

They had taken a hot poker and burned half of his face, then took a knife and sliced down the eye of that side.

That was the moment Jack had screamed the most…

All the men responsible had been killed on sight and Jack had been brought to the nearest hospitable.

Chase was angered by these terrible events.

What had Jack done to deserve this?!

Chase peered down at Jack's calm face. He then did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He held Jack up and hugged him.

Really hugged him, just a pleasant embrace.

It almost sickened Chase to hug someone like this, but he just felt the need to do it.

He thought about how Jack would react to Chase getting the information himself, without actually talking to Jack.

Probably badly.

But before he could think anymore, the body he held close tensed and struggled slightly.

"ummm, uh, Chase? What's going on? Why are you hugging me?" A hoarse voice said softly.

This is going to be a long ride.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**A/N: Sorry for the kind of late-issh chapter.**

**I dont think i like this one very much.**

**im not sure why, just the feel of it i guess also its kinda rushed in certain places**

**i just dont really think it came out that great…hmmmmm….**

**anyway more to come!**

**love to all you readers that actually enjoy my work!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Need You (Or Do I?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters nor do I make profit by writing these fanfics**

**Warnings: Language, Homosexuality, Implications of sexual situations, etc.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"WHAT THE FUCK CHASE!" Jack yelled, starting to stomp away from the warlord.

"I did what I had to do Spicer, if I hadn't looked through your memories you would have never told me what happened to you." Chase replied calmly as he stalked the goth down the hallway.

"Well _sorry_ for not telling you about an extremely scarring experience that I still haven't fully FUCKING RECOVERED FROM!" Jack was pissed.

"I was trying to help you Spicer-"

"OH YEAH? Help me how? Are you playing therapist Chase? Didn't really think you

were the type to actually listen to people" He hissed.

"I'm started to dislike you tone Spicer." Chase replied darkly.

"Yeah well good! Now you don't have to deal with it, cause' i'm leaving!" Jack circled around back to his room.

"What do you mean leaving? Over something so petty?"

"This is not petty, you went through my memories without my permission and looked into an experience thats fucking personal and none of your fucking business!"

"It's my business if I make it my business Spicer!" Chase was starting to get extremely irritated.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jack yelled,

suddenly, he felt a hard slap go across his bandaged face. Jack's eyes widened, flashbacks rushing through his head. His breath hitched and he forgot where he was, the picture of the psychopath that did this to him flooding through his thoughts.

Chase suddenly realized what he had done, his eyes widened a fracture at the look on Jack's face. Jack hit his back onto the wall and slid down, wrapping his arms around his head. Chase crouched down to his level and made sure not startle him.

"Jack, calm down, look at me." Chase mumbled gently, which was extremely rare for him.

The goth took a breath and looked Chase in the eyes, his brows furrowed and his mouth into a grimace.

"Get the fuck out of my face Chase Young" Jack said calmly and firmly.

Wow.

This was surprising, Chase was expecting him to start crying or have a panic attack. Chase eyes were actually wide with surprise.

"What?" Chase asked, he sounded weak and he hated himself for it.

Jack stood up walked around chase and grabbed his things, he had had bots bring some of his things (including his heli pack) when Chase made it clear he was going to stay with him.

Chase was in so much shock he didnt even protest, not until he knew Jack had left. What just happened? He thought as he got up with a grimace on his face, when did Jack Spicer grow a real back bone? But then he thought about it…

_"It's a waste of time. That idiot thing was such a facade. I was just trying to act like an idiot so people wouldn't try and kill me. But it's a waste of time, so I grew some balls and actually showed my genius." Jack then chuckled. "Damn, that sounds so conceited."_

_"So you never truly were a senseless moron?" Chase asked._

_"Well, yeah. If I act like an idiot, people won't waste their time with me and won't bother me. If they knew how smart I really am then they would try and take advantage of me, and it's such a bother."_

Chase stomped through his citadels hallways, leading to the room where he kept his eye spy globe. He would just locate Jack and speak to him again, he needed answers.

But there was a problem…

"Jack spicer." He said, but there was nothing coming up,

"Jack spicer." Chase tried a little more firmly, still nothing but a black image. What was going on? Then he thought about it, did Jack build a machine that combats the effect of wu's? Is that even possible? Chase walked into his bedroom, and sat down onto one of his chairs. He would locate Jack, of course he would, but right now he just needed to think.

_To be continued._

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry for taking such a long time with updating this, it's just that, school has been getting in the way and I just haven't really had time to write. I'll try to be a little faster in updating but I can't make any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and feel free to leave and reviews!**


End file.
